Night of Lust
by ZmCa
Summary: Yunho dan Changmin hanya menuruti permintaan Junsu untuk membuka account YouTube milik JYJ. Dan juga menuruti Junsu untuk melihat MV terbaru milik Junsu. Tapi siapa tahu semua akan jadi seperti ini?/HoSuMin, YooJae/Boys Love/TYPOS/-Ca-


**Night of Lust**

** DBSK and other © God **

**Night of Lust © Ca**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Angst**

**Pairing : HoSuMin, slight YooJae**

**Warning :**

**Rated M, Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Don't Like? Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Haahh." Yunho menutup melutnya saat dia menguap, memang sekarang sudah cukup malam tapi bagaimana lagi, dia masih memiliki jadwal. Dilirikanya Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya yang sudah setengah sadar. Sejak siang mereka sama sekali tidak istirahat, semenjak kemabali ke Korea rasanya mereka seperti dihantam ribuan pekerjaan yang tak akan pernah habis.

"Hyung pemotretan ini jadwal terakhir kan?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata yang agak berair karena menahan kantuk yang sudah menyerangnya sejak tadi.

"Ya, bersabarlah Minnie, besok kita hanya ada jadwal sore. Jadi kau bisa tidur sampai siang." Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin perlahan, sedangkan Changmin hanya menguap.

_Keudae wiro ttooreun taeyangmankeum__  
__Nuni bushin i gaseumeuro__  
__Kidaryojun shiganmankeum nol naega jikyojulkke_

Mendadak i-Phone Changmin berbunyi, Yunho mencolek bahu Changmin. "Min, ada telepon." Yunho menyodorkan i-Phone Changmin yang dari tadi tergeletak di dekat botol air mineral yang tinggal setengah.

"Hmm." Changmin mengucek matanya dan menerima i-Phone miliknya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon Changmin segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Yoboseyo." Suara malas-malasan Changmin terdengar saat dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"_Changmin!"_ Teriak orang yang ada di seberang.

"Junsu hyung?" Mendadak Changmin yang tadi mengantuk menjadi bersemangat setelah menerima telepon dari hyung kesayangannya itu. Karena Junsu bisa dibilang jarang menelepon dirinya karena Junsu sedang mempersiapkan album solo-nya.

"_Hehehe, sudah chek YouTube?"_ Changmin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, apa hubungannya Junsu menelepon malam-malam dengan YouTube? Yunho yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah magnaenya itu memberi kode untuk membuat telepon menjadi speaker mode. Changmin hanya mengangguk dan melakukan perintah Yunho.

"Memang ada apa hyung?"

"_Hmm, pasti kau belum tahu ya. Pokoknya check account milik JYJ, ok."_

"Hmm, iya besok saja ku check hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil kembali menahan kantuk yang kembali menyerang dirinya.

"_Tidak, pokonya check sekarang, ok. Setelah itu kutunggu . Ajak Yunho hyung sekalian. Bye~." _Junsu segera menutup telepon itu meninggalkan Changmin dan Yunho yang masih mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Ya sudahlah check saja Min." Yunho menepuk punggung Changmin. Changmin mengambil _notebook_nya dan segera mencari yang dimaksud Junsu. "Oohh." Yunho menujuk satu video. Mata Changmin segera mengklik video yang ditunjuk hyung nya itu.

"Oh, MV Junsu sudah keluar." Changmin mebiarkan video itu untuk _buffer_ sebentar sebelum mem-play video tersebut.

Oke, awal-awal tak masalah, Junsu memang selalu energik dan suara yang juga indah. Itu yang mereka berdua pikirkan setidaknya sampai video itu sudah mencpaia bagian tengahnya. Kok makin panas ya. Changmin dan Yunho hanya menelan air liur saat melihat Junsu meliuk-liuk bersama dancer-dancer kegenitan itu. Apalagi itu, desahan-desahan yag keluar dari bibir merah milik Junsu.

Changmin segera menutup notebook milik nya setelah mereka selesai menonton video tersebut. Mereka berdua sekarang benar-benar tidak mengantuk. Tapi masalahnya, kok ada celana mereka makin sempit ya?

"Hmm, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." Yunho menyeringai, disusul dengan Changmin yang tertawa kecil.

"Yunho-ah, Changmin-ah. Persiapan sudah beres, cepat kemari." Yunho dan Changmin hanya menurut, karena diotak mereka hanya memikirkan cara-cara membuat Kim 'Xiah' Junsu menyesal telah membuat mereka jadi seperti ini.

-C-

Yunho dan Changmin berada di depan pintu apartemen Junsu, Yunho melepas topi yang dari tadi dia pakai. Entah kenapa tadi dibawah, dia bertemu dengan Yoochun yang memberikan kunci apartemen Junsu. Namun belum sempat mereka berbincang, Yoochun sudah kabur dulu.

Yunho segera membuka apartemen Junsu. Entah kenapa Apartemen Junsu sepi serta gelap. Yunho meletakkan Kunci disebelah vas bunga. Sedangkan Changmin berjalan-jalan di dalam apartemen Junsu.

"Ermm." Telinga Changmin mendengar sesuatu. Dia segera menarik ujung kemeja Yunho. Mereka segera berjalan menuju asal suara tersebut. Bagaimana terkejutnya mereka saat mereka menemukan Junsu dalam posisi yang sangat menggoda.

Di atas kasur Junsu terbaring tidak berdayadan tidak mengenakan pakaian selembar pun. Kedua tangan Junsu terikat di atas kepalanya, kedua kakinya dipaksa menekuk sehingga kaki dia terbuka lebar sehingga menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah mengacung, terdapat sedikit cairan yang mengalir disitu. Di dalam anusnya juga ada sebuah vibrator yang terus bergetar. Mulutnya ditutup dengan kain, yang Yunho dan Changmin sendiri tak tahu kain apa itu.

Yunho menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering mendadak, sedangkan Changmin lagi-lagi menelan air liur.

"Hoo, sebegitu tak sabarkan kau Su-ie~." Yunho berjalan mendekati Junsu dan mengelus pelan _nipple_ Junsu yang sudah mengeras. Junsu hanya mendesah kecil.

"Hoo, jadi ini alasan kenapa Yoochun hyung tadi buru-buru pergi dengan sesuatu menggelembung di celananya. Benar-benar nakal kau Junsu hyung." Sekarang ganti Changmin yang duduk di sebelah kanan Junsu. Tangan Changmin berputar-putar di pusar milik Junsu. Junsu hanya mendesah tertahan.

Yunho menatap Junsu dengan tatapan bosan. "Game tak asik kalau tak ada suaranya, kau tahu itu kan?" Yunho segera menarik kain yang menutupi mulut Junsu.

"Ahh." Junsu mendesah saat tangan Changmin tak sengaja meyentuh penisnya yang sejak tadi sudah mengeras. "Jebal ahh.. Je..bal Yunho hyung, ermm Minnie."

"Untuk apa Junsuie?" Yunho masih menyeringai sambil memelintir _nipple_ Junsu.

"Hahh ahh,_ fuck me_." Ucap Junsu sambil menatap kedua pria yang sedang tersenyum sadis itu.

"Hmm, oke. Tapi jangan salahkan kami jika kau tak bisa berjalan besok." Yunho berjalan menjauhi Junsu begitu pula Changmin. Mereka membuka kemeja mereka begitu pula dengan celana mereka. Di mata Junsu semua itu seperti adegan _slow motion_. Tidak bisa disangkal kedua tubuh Yunho dan Changmin memang sempuran. Yunho dengan otot yang membuar dirinya tampak manly, sedangkan Changmin yang entah kenapa malah mmbuat dia tampak begitu feminim.

Yunho dan Changmin segera mendekati Junsu yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang sudah ditutupi oleh kabut napsu. Changmin segera melumat bibir Junsu. Sedangkan Yunho malah asik memainkan penis milik Changmin membuat magnae itu mendesah tertahan karena dia sendiri sedang beradu lidah dengan Junsu.

Yunho sekarang menjilat perut milik Junsu, dan berakhir di nipple nya. Dia menggigit-gigit kecil nipple tersebut. Yunho tetap asik menjilat tubuh Junsu. Sekarang dia menjilat cairan precum milik Junsu. "Hmm, _sweat_." Yunho mengulum twins ball milik Junsu dan menggenggam penis Junsu dengan agak erat.

Changmin meyudahi ciuman mereka, dia sekarang menggigiti leher Junsu dan membuat beberapa _kissmark_ yang tak akan hilang dalam sehari. Junsu menatap Changmin dengan penuh napsu. Changmin meyodorkan jari tangannya untuk diemut oleh Junsu. Tentunya Junsu lakukan dengan senang hati.

Setalah cukup Changmin menarik jarinya dia mendudukan dirinya di dada Junsu. Dan dengan segera menodorkan penisnya yang tegang. Junsu dengan senang hati menhisap penis Changmin denga bernapsu. Changmin sendiri memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam rectumnya.

"Erhmm." Desah Changmin saat jarinya yang pertama berhasil masuk. Dia segera memasukkan dua jarinya langsung. Sehingga rectum Changmin dipenuhi tiga jari panjang milik Changmin sendiri. "ARGHH..." Jerit Changmin, tak di sangka rectumnya menjadi sangat ketat hanya karena Yunho tak menyentuhnya selama 1 minggu ini.

Yunho yang melihat pemandangan di depannya segera menarik lepas _vibrator_ yang ada di rectum Junsu. "Arghh..." Junsu berteriak kesakitan karena vibrator yang ditarik paksa itu. Sehingga penis Changmin yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan terlepas dari mulutnya. Changmin menatap Yunho, dan Yunho hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera memposisikan diri mereka. Changmin dengan perlahan memasukkan penis Junsu yang sedang menegang ke dalam rectum sempit miliknya Sedanngkan Yunho memasukkan penisnya di rectum Junsu.

Junsu membelalakkan matanya saat menerima dua impuls yang memabukkan itu. Penisnya yang di peluk erat oleh rectum Changmin. Serta rectumnya yang dimasukki oleh benda yang lebih besar dari vibrator yang tadi dipasang.

"Ermhh... ahh." Changmin terdiam sebentar saat seluruh penis Junsu berhasil masuk. Sedangkan Yunho langsung bergerak melakukan in out.

"Ahhh...Yunniee hyung~ Minnie~." Junsu mendesah saat Changmin ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya. Makin lama makin cepat. Rasanya penisnya ingin segera memuntahkan cairan putih.

"Yunhoo... Minnie... aku mau... ARGHH.." Junsu berteriak saat dia menyemprotkan spermanya di rectum Changmin, sedangkan Changmin sendiri ikut mengeluarkan spermanya di atas dada Junsu. Hanya Yunho yang makin cepar memompa Junsu. Dan akhirnya.

Splurt Splurt

Yunho juga meyusul keduanya. Changmin berusaha melepaskan penis Junsu dari rectumnya. Segera saja sperma Junsu yang cukup banyak menetes dengan deras dari rectum Changmin. Yunho dan Changmin melepaskan tali-tali yang melilit tubuh Junsu sehingga meninggak warna merah di permukaan kulit Junsu.

"Jangan pikir ini sudah selesai Junsu." Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja, Yunho hyung, Changminnie."

-C-

Yunho, Junsu serta Changmin ambruk di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang sudah jam empat pagi. Mereka bertiga benar-benar menghabiskan malam yang cukup panas. Sehingga mereka semua sekarang cukup kelelahan, bagitu pula dengan Yunho.

"Terimakasih Yunho hyung, Changmin." Ucap Junsu sambil mencium pipi kedua orang yang ada di sampingnya. Tak mereka pedulikan kasur yang lengket karena sperma yang menyebar dimana-mana.

"Hah, kau benar-benar membuat kami horny hyung. Mungkin setelah MV mu di rilis tadi. Kau jalan-jalan pasti kau akan di rape sama para Cassiopeia hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil memegangi pingganya yang terasa sakit.

"Hahaha, benar sekali." Yunho memeluk Junsu, begitu pula juga dengan Changmin. Dan mereka akhirnya tertidur karna kelelahan.

-C-

"Haahh... apa ide Junsu dan aku berhasil ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap langit dari dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Tentu saja Jae hyung." Yoochun yang duduk disebelah Jaejoong menyahut. Mereka berdua sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Dan aroma seks benar-benar menyebar di ruangan itu.

"Dan kau benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berjalan Yoochun-ah." Jaejoong mem-pout kan bibirnya. Yoochun hanya meggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi hyung, habis gara-gara ide gila kau dan Junsu, aku jadi ikut seperti ini." Yoochun memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mencium wangi tubuh pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Malam ini, langitnya cerah ya Chun." Yoochun hanya mengangguk sebelum kembali membawa Jaejoong kedalam surga dunia.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

**A/N** : HALOHAA~ C BACK~ #PLAK

Mian chingudeul, saya menelantarkan fic saya yang ada di Ffn. Yah karena saya juga lagi rebyek sama sekolah. Jadi yang nunggu fic Hurt harap bersabar ok? KArena ide saya entah kenapa kabur kemana sejak UN. #pundung. Oke yang penting saya akan berusaha mengerjakan fic saya yang hurt. Bye~

* * *

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
